Ours
by ArisaCake
Summary: Just some cheesy insights of Levi and Eren's everyday life.
1. Our Starry Night

Every night they would have this special routine, whenever the sky was clear, the sand was dry and the wind was blowing just right, Eren is responsible for finding a dry spot on the beach where there weren't too many rocks and shells to hurt their backs, and Levi takes care of bringing a large blanket to place on the sand because there was no way he's going to deal with sand in his clothes. (Even though he always comes back having to take a shower because of that very reason.)

It wasn't until only a few weeks ago that Eren found the perfect spot throughout the whole beach. It was at least a five minute walk away from the beach house he and Levi lives together in, but the view was worth it.

They took slow short steps. At first, they would both be quietly walking side by side. The silence doesn't bother them because the sounds of the calm waves give them enough comfort. It is the call of the ocean that soothes their bodies and minds.

Halfway through, the gap between them closes, and without a thought, they reach for each other's hand. Their fingers lockedtogether perfectly as if they were made for each other, and the cool breeze passing right between them, failing to tear their connected hands apart.

Small talk would ensue not long afterwards. It was nothing much but a simple start with a "How was your day?" and that question usually being brought up by Eren, but Levi takes the wheel every now and then. That simple question was the key to unlock any missing detail they failed to catch on about each other that day. They work separately, Eren being a waiter and Levi being a wealthy salary man. Sometimes they would say something nice about their day, describing as much as they could manage. but there were days where they complained to each other about how 'shitty glasses did this' or 'horseface said this' or maybe even both if they were unlucky enough. Even so, they would never raise their voices to the point of overpowering the waves of the ocean. It's their unwritten law that they silently agree on.

Their hands unlock from each other as they approach their destination. The sand was firm and flat. It was a vast area where there were little to no bumps, rocks or shells. A perfect view of the ocean can be seen before them with no boulders or trees in their range of sight. The beautiful wide sky could be seen and the moon placed right in the middle of their view.

Levi unravels the blanket he had been carrying over his shoulder, swiftly placing it down on the sand on his first try. Dusts of sand make their way for the large blanket as it makes its final landing on the ground.

Eren sits up to stare at the ocean and lets its beauty sink into his starry teal eyes. The moon sits at the tip of the ocean's horizon, casting an uneasy twin on the water's surface. He can see the waves trying its best to deliver the moon's shadow to the surface just for Eren to touch. Over and over again, its attempts fail but they did not cease to try. Every night, that would be their mission, trying even harder when the moon was to be full, and practicing when it was to have its back turned away. Today is a full moon and today it tries its best with the wind as its ally.

Each night Eren would always let his mind stray away with the scenery and Levi would be the only one to withness it. He can see the stars reflecting from the corner of his eyes and he watches as it shines brightly and eagerly at the ocean and night sky. As beautiful as the sky and its stars may be, it did not compare to how brightly it reflects on his lover's eyes. The moon may light up the night, but Eren Yeager had lit up his world with an incomparable smile that he would have once had thought to be cheesy and stupid, and love that would take him a lifetime to repay.

If it was made to be a comparison, Eren would be the ocean whose waves to represent his enthusiasm and optimism to bring the moon down to share. No matter how impossible the task may be, he would have the never ending hope and unwavering stubborness for it, and Levi adores every last bit of him.

He reaches for his touch, intertwining their fingers once more. Eren turns his head to the culprit who stole his warm touch and his bright teal eyes meets his lover's sharp grey ones. Those eyes that belongs to the man that captured his heart and been with him through the best and worst moments of his life. He leans forward, leaving merely centimeters between their faces before closing it in with a soft kiss on the lips. It was a quick sweet reminder in a form of a simple kiss of how much they care for each other.

Eren scoots himself closer to Levi and wraps his arms around his. Despite being the taller one, Eren manages to get himself to a comfortable leaning position to allow himself to rest his head on Levi's shoulder and Levi being able to rest his head on top of his own.

Levi can smell the fruity scent of Eren's soft messy hair. With his free arm, he reaches over to caress the brunet's smooth face, and as a response, Eren lovingly nuzzles his head against Levi's neck.

"Levi," he begins to say. "I love you."

"I love you, too"

The night was perfect and neither of them would want to change a thing.


	2. Our Home Sweet Home

There would at least be one thing about a person that you wouldn't expect them to be interested in judging by their character. Eren proved that to be true on his first week of living with Levi.

Levi came home just a few minutes later than usual one night, and Eren could tell because he would always be in front of main entrance door around 7 PM to greet his lover upon coming home from work. Even during the times he wasn't living with him and was just simply over by using the spare key the raven haired man had given him, he would greet him just the same way.

One particular night, he was about half an hour late arriving home and Eren had almost called him to make sure he was alright. The box he arrived with in his hand would most likely be the reason for his tardiness.

"What's that?" Eren quickly asked after greeting his lover with a "Welcome back" followed by a quick peck on the cheek. He eyed the light pink box, it was neatly tied with a darker shade—but not too dark, it just enough to compliment the softer pink shade of the body of the box—of pink ribbon with transparent yellow silk frills on its sides. If you looked hard enough, you could see a pattern of flowers and rabbits on its surface. It was definitely not something Eren would expect Levi to ever be holding.

"It's cake," Levi answered and made his way to the kitchen, Eren tailing from behind. He placed it on the table and gently pulled on each end of the ribbon, then sliding the top cover off, revealing the delicacy inside. The cake was about as big as an adult's head and it looks like it was overdosed with frosting that was done ever so neatly. The blue frosting swirls were done just right and symmetrically on each four of the pre-sliced pieces, and each had chocolate visibly oozing out of their sides, which were presumably overdosed by accident. At least that's what Eren would have thought before.

Everything looked so sweet, but it was too sweet for Eren. He gave Levi a frown. He's been given gifts by Levi a lot these past few days because his birthday had just recently passed. Unfortunately, Levi had forgotten due to the amount of stress his work had previously given him. As an apology, he gave Eren many gifts, but the best one just had to be proposing to him to live together. He had already planned on asking him someday, and he took that opportunity to pop in the question.

Eren really appreciated Levi's efforts, even when he said he assured him that he didn't have to do any of this, he secretly did want it deep down inside, but sweets were just kinda... not his thing.

He continued to give him the frown, up until Levi notices and reads his expression. "I know what you're thinking, but don't worry, it's not for you." But it would have been if he wanted it.

The frown washed away from Eren's childish face and slowly formed into confusion. "It's not? Is it for you then?" _I doubt it._

But Levi confirmed it with a hum.

"What? Really? You like sweets?"

"No. I love them," he deadpanned. Although, you could sense his sincerity from the gleam on his eyes that showed that sweets had a special place in his heart.

The very reason why the cake looked very childish was because it was _meant_ for a child. It burst with colors that appeal to the eyes of children and overflowed with sweetness that children would crave and cry for their parents to buy for them. Maybe that's the reason why Levi didn't want kids, because he thought they would steal his sweets away from him, Eren thought almost jokingly. Almost.

After months of living together, Eren eventually learned to bake despite not liking sweets himself. Even so, he did enjoy Levi's extreme sweet tooth. From time to time, he would bring in a great amount of sweets with him, and to Eren's amazement, he would devour it all in less than two days. That first first cake? Gone in like one and a half days! It kinda worries him that he might get diabetes, but he's sure Levi knows his own limits.

Eren came to realize that the market was closer to their home rather than any pastry shop, or wherever the older man ever got his sweets. During the times Levi was at work and when Eren wasn't working for his shift as well, he would flip open the recipe book he especially bought for baking for Levi, and practice. Growing up with his sickly mother and his father who was too busy working to provide for the family, Eren was forced to learn how to cook. Eventually, he became a real master at it—housewife material, Levi would jokingly describe it—but baking was something all too new to him. Nevertheless, he tried his best to meet up to his dear lover's incredible sweet tooth desires.

At first, Eren took it slow, measuring everything precisely to how the book instructed him. Dealing with cutting and stirring was all too easy for the young brunet, it was when it came to the mixer that made it difficult. Before living with Levi, he had never tried baking at any point of his life, but he knew a mixer was an essential to most sweets. As a cheaper choice, he bought a handheld mixer.

The first try ended as a disaster.

When he turned the mixer on, he didn't expect the shaking to be _that_ strong, so he made the mistake of not gripping it tight enough. Luckily for him, the bowl was plastic, but the messy mixture of the flour, eggs, and powdered sugar scattered all over the floor. Well, at least the mixer did its job right.

Mikasa, a childhood friend and a sister figure to Eren, eventually lent a hand. She excelled at both cooking and baking, and she was the best that Eren knew of. The dark haired girl wasn't quite fond of Levi, but her love towards her friend was stronger. She helped him handle with the mixer and the over all procedure of baking. Her advice for the mixer was to start off at the slowest pace, then once you're used to it, you can go for faster pace. Also to make sure you have a good grip on both the bowl and the mixer, but Eren already took note of that after his first accident.

Eventually, days of bought sweets decreased and days of baking increased. Less mess was made as Eren got the hang of it, and he knew his hard work paid off well when he knew Levi preferred his sweets rather than the ones he buys. The way he eats his sweets was so refreshing, just seeing him enjoy his hard work made his heart flutter and head feel cloudy. It felt like all his stress went away watching him take a bite after bite.

The same could be said for Levi. Coming home from a long day of work, and to be greeted by his happy-go-lucky, messy haired lover was more than enough to make him feel alive again, now sweets were an addition. He didn't think Eren would be able to read him that well due to his usual deadpanned face. (Although it was because he constantly had sweets.) The amount of sweetness Eren puts was just up to his preference. Really, really sweet, and he just can't get enough of it. It was a different type of a sweet every time which allowed the both of them to experience knew things. Eren figures out how to make them all and Levi finds out different foods he didn't know he's enjoy and become his favorites.

So then, everyday, Levi would look forward to coming back to his home sweet home.


End file.
